


The Chase

by Avenn



Series: The Frustrating Sexual Adventures of Dating Amelie [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Sexual Tension, The Chase, Trans FtM, Trans!Tracer, amelie the ballerina, but oh it will be, everything i write will always be consensual, everything in this fic will be consensual, not explicit yet, seductive amelie is seductive, tattoo artist tracer, tattoo!AU, thirsty tracer is thirsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avenn/pseuds/Avenn
Summary: Tracer is struggling with his hormones and being single for way too damn long. So of course Amelie crosses his path--and decides to have a grand old time seeing how much he can take before he snaps and takes her.





	The Chase

He was striding. Not stomping. Just--walking with a purpose. Walking down the street. Stepping over the cracks, scowling at the unusually bright rays of sun shining down on him. Ignoring the way Lucio and Hana clapped on the upbeat after every step he stomped--strode. They were walking back to the shop where they all worked, “Wolf Pack Tattoos”, after a quick run for lunch--and endless heckling on the part of his coworkers. He really wasn’t stomping. Tracer didn’t stomp. He was just--restless. From the soles of his beat up vans to the tip of his favorite beanie, Tracer was a bundle of barely controlled energy. Really this wasn’t too different from any other day. He was generally a pretty active bloke--kept up with running everyday, went out to the shooting range whenever he could make time to, went to the gym to lift whenever running just wasn’t enough. You know, your typical bloke. But just like in his past life, Tracer had certain times of the month that his hormones went crazy--and then there was just no fighting it. He was restless. 

He liked to joke about it--call it his full moon. The downside to taking testosterone shots was that he got a big dose at the start of the month. No matter how long he had been taking them, they still affected him the same way. A surge of energy--not the caffeine or sugar high kind either. This was a restless energy. The urge to do certain things were nearly overwhelming. The urge to get sloshed at the pub and start a row with his mates fors for another. Funny enough, one always led to the other. 

But he didn’t have time for that today. Today was a busy day. Between his mate Gabe, a big hulking hispanic man with a scowl that could kill the dead and a heart of warm pure gold, coming by to finish his sleeve and two appointments from a pair of insane aussies, Tracer really had a long fucking day of inking ahead of him. Now was definitely not the time to be mouthy. As tough as Tracer was, Gabe would push his shit in--and did at every opportunity. 

“Someone’s in a right huff they are!” Hana said in a obnoxiously bad accent, blowing an obnoxiously large bubble with her gum. 

“Would you two just piss off already?” Tracer groused, gripping the lapels of his leather jacket and shoving it back into place. He quickened his stride,tugging off a worn beanie and running a hand through messy dark brown hair, cut short and kept purposefully messy--Tracer liked to call it the “just shagged” muss. 

“ ‘Ay come on speedy--why are you so angry?” Lucio asked with concern touching his voice, eyes shining as he peered at him. 

Tracer sighed and stopped, turning to face him. “I’m sorry I’m just having a--” 

A face across the street made the words in his throat die on the wind. Well--a face was part of what caught him off guard. So were the legs. Long and toned. Smooth skin all the way up. A scrap of fabric in what could technically be called shorts, though the hint of thigh that flashed Tracer’s way had his mouth going dry. Above that--Goddess bless her, more skin. Visible abs under unblemished skin before being hidden under the black crop top. Curves for bloody days. All this--taken in in a glance. 

And that face. Just kill him now that face was gonna stop his bleedin’ heart. Tracer knew he was being obvious, knew his jaw was dropped just enough, knew his heart was thumping harder in his chest, urging him to run, to chase, to own. He was used to his emotions being all over the place--used to the surges of pure testosterone that roared through his veins, giving everything a hint of red. But that face, long and hard planes, casting shadow on her chest and neck, full plump lips and eyes that flashed with a danger Tracer wanted to leap headlong into-- that face screamed of a challenge. Of giving as much as she took and Tracer was ready to see exactly how far he could take her-- He made eye contact with the woman from across the street, every nerve hyper aware of the distance between them. Her lips curled up in a slight smirk and parted, tongue sneaking out to wetten her lips. 

And then she was gone. 

“Yo--speedy you still with me man?” Lucio asked, snapping his fingers in front of Tracer’s face. Tracer shook his head, leaning around Lucio to look down the street, a glimpse of raven blue hair swaying above the crowd and disappearing into the building of the ballet studio across the street. 

“Blimey,” Tracer breathed out, continuing to stare. “That’s what I need.” 

“What did you say?” Lucio asked curiously. Tracer shook his head again, slinging his beanie back on and clearing his throat. 

“Nothin--I was just sayin’ I’m having one of those days, ya know? The bloods pumpin’ today.” Tracer said with a stammer, trying to focus on his friend and turn off the images of that woman seared into his brain. 

Think of something gross, he thought sternly. Like...Jack’s old underwear--or Hana after a three day streaming smarathon. Tracer shuddered and looked over at Hana, eyes narrowing in suspicion at the smug smirk on her face, noticing the glint of pure goblinish evil in her eyes. 

“I think I know what got the “blood pumping”” Hana said with a leer at Tracer, leaning into Lucio. “Tracer saw a cute laaaadyyyyy.” 

“Love, that wasn’t a cute lady--that was the hottest fucking woman in this entire fucking city,” Tracer said dryly. “And I have every intention of jumping on that as soon as humanly possible.” 

Lucio laughed happily while Hana pretended to gag, rolling her eyes at the high five the two men shared. “Okay you two, time to go back to work before Tracer gets arrested for public indecency.” Hana said, pocketing her gaming system and popping the bubble gum resolutely. “I’ve got a three o clock that I want to get ready for; the aussies are stopping by again today.” 

\---

They made it back to the tattoo shop after that, though Tracer could not tell you how. He could not say what they talked about, how long it took or anything in between. All he could think about were roaring fires and yellow hazel eyes. Long strong legs wrapped around his waist and full plump lips--

“Whew,” Tracer mumbled, gripping the table in front of him. “Now is definitely not the time for those kind of thoughts. “ He shucked off his leather jacket, hanging it onto the hook next to his workstation. It was his favorite jacket, supple smooth leather, soaked with the smells and experiences of his time in the RAF; namely, whiskey and smoke. He grinned slightly, shaking his head and rolled up the sleeves of his button down shirt, black and blue and grey ink spiralling down the exposed skin. Adjusting his beanie, Tracer headed over to his most recent client, flexing his hand. Time to get to work. 

Work seemed to help with the thoughts of the mysterious woman. Gabe’s sleeve took up two hundred precent of his focus, carefully inking in the lines of the great owl skull around his bicep, the sound of the machines lulling Tracer into a space where the restless beast in his chest could not get to. It turned out fantastically, the lines coming out exactly as planned. Tracer leaned up, wiping his brow with the back of his arm, setting his tools down and snapping the gloves off. “Let’s taken ten,” Tracer said, sitting up and popping his neck and spine. “When we get back I’ll do the color and we might be able to get this wrapped up today.” That was a big maybe though--they were going to do a white ink for highlights around the skull and a smattering of red blood across the whole thing. Not a lot of work but very precise. And Tracer’s signature electric blue--shining through the sockets of the skull. With the plans of what would come next and moving to grab a cup of coffee, Tracer’s mind was blessedly free of thoughts of the deliciously sexy woman from earlier. 

Until he looked out the window as his latest client walked out of the way-- and came face to face with the woman once again. This time, he was able to see that she was indeed a ballerina; dressed in the tiniest shorts Tracer had ever seen and a loose crop top--hanging off one shoulder. She stood in the front window of the shop, staring in--no, staring at Tracer. Those delicious lips were curled into a smirk and his body tingled, feeling her gaze travel up and down his body. Goddess, she was the sexiest woman he had ever seen--including his ex “love of his life”. As he watched, the woman slowly smoothed her hand down her body--a carefully executed measure of smoothing down the crop top--but Tracer was hooked, following the path of her hand down the side of her neck, long fingers passing over pert breasts and wandering a lazy path down to the edge of her shorts. 

Bloody fucking hell, he had been out of the game too long for this bullshit. But like hell was he going to let that one get away. 

With that thought, Tracer dropped his sketchbook he had grabbed and strode over to the exit, eyes locked on the woman in front of him. 

“Ay Speedy--watch it!” Lucio yelled as Tracer impacted with a solid wall. Why was there a wall in the middle of the shop? Tracer shook his head and looked up. 

“Oh--fuck my bad Gabe,” Tracer said, reaching out to shake the man’s hand. “Didn’t see ya there--”

“Really? I couldn’t tell,” Gabe replied gruffly,rolling his eyes but smiling slightly to take the sting out of his words. “LookI can’t thank you enough man, I’ve been waiting to get this tattoo for months now--” 

“Yeah yeah of course mate,” Tracer interrupted, easing past the broad man. “Just--gimme a second yeah? I gotta…” Tracer didn’t bother to finish his sentence, instead hurrying for the door and pushing it open with his shoulder, hand gripping the bar as he looked around. He didn’t see her anywhere--

And then he caught a glance of those golden eyes again, laughing at him--from behind the glass of a helmet as she zipped by, holding onto the waist of some chick with purple hair. As they drove past the shop, the mystery woman looked at Tracer and waved those delicate long fingers at him, winking as the light turned green and she disappeared around the block. 

Well shit. This just got a little bit harder. 

“That;s alright,” Tracer muttered to himself. “Always did enjoy a good chase.” 

With a feral grin and a spring to his step, Tracer stepped back into the shop to finish up work for the day--but that woman didn’t leave his mind for a second all night. 

The chase was on.

**Author's Note:**

> Huh. So we'll see how this goes. I think it will be pretty fun. I don't feel as shitty about this one as I do the last one so...off to a good start. Hit me up, let me know what you think. I'm doing this as a compromise over wanting to add in an OC. And plus I just want to write trans Tracer so I'm going to. So yeah. Hope y'all enjoy yourselves. And don't worry. It's gonna heat up soon ;) Oh yeah and this is unbeta'd so if you see a mistake lemme know...unless you're gonna be annoying about it. Then just hold your tongue. Shit, are beta's even a thing anymore? All my writing happens after 12 am and I'm too excited to wait on posting this shit.


End file.
